


One Is The Loneliest Number

by moonlightcalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles is Legal, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Stiles is being courted by alphas for the first time--no biggy he's just the sheriff's kid, and two of the alphas are an Argent and a Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SMUT. AND I COME UP WITH ANGSTY PLOT.
> 
> So marking it down as mature because hopefully at some point we'll make it there. Tags will definitely come as I write, but I really wanted to put what I got out here. I had an idea, but this might take a 180 so no tagging of relationships yet... I started this away from town and because I was away from Fandom Hell, and I blame them :p
> 
> and yes, i'm terrible with titles so if the song One by Three Dog Night is stuck in your head *two thumbs up*

Stiles was nervous.

He had his first date with one of the alphas that was courting him. Chris was his name, the one he went out with last night was Peter.

It, well there had been a lot of talk since the alphas presented themselves to the omegas earlier this month. Stiles had four, but only two were worth talking about. Chris was an Argent and Peter was a Hale... 

There had been whispers that they were only trying to outdo each other for family sake... The two were a years apart, with Peter being closer in age to him. Chris had his own business and Peter was coming back for his first summer from college.

The first two dates were awful. He was really surprised that he enjoyed spending time with Peter. A part of him was hoping that tonight with Chris would be just as awful as the the first two, because he wouldn't know what to do if he also liked it.

He didn't want to be a part of a stupid family fight. He didn't want to be a pawn.

-

"So?" he started, wincing at how his voiced cracked. He cleared his throat, continuing, "What do you have planned for tonight?"

"I thought we could maybe go to the fair?" Chris had this easy look to him. He was confident, but it didn't make him look conceited like Deucalion. 

"Sounds fun!" He tried to sound enthusiastic, but he knew it fell flat. Stiles actually loved the fair, he just knew that people would probably be staring at him--them. Talking. That's why he actually liked his date with Peter, he took him to another city to an amazing comic book store.

The older man looked over to him. "We could always go somewhere else, I know it might not be ideal because of town gossip. It's just, I haven't really been to it in a long time, and I'll tell you a secret. I absolutely love funnel cake." He flashed him a smile. "It's a weakness."

Stiles thought for a second. He seemed sincere, but he couldn't help but question everything. Did he say all that, just so Stiles would know he's considerate, while letting him know he has a sweet tooth? Acknowledging him that the public is paying more attention to them? These thoughts, and more bombarded his mind. He sighed, he did the same thing with Peter... He just wanted a normal courtship.

"We could get on one ride, get your funnel cake, and then leave?" Stiles asked, he was quick to continue though. "We could go get dinner at my friend's family's place?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can take a breather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i'm doing...

It was Sunday and he was officially done the dates that were required to meet and greet the Alphas courting him. His dad was going to come early for dinner (and while he wasn't looking forward to the conversation they had to have) he was super happy that they'd get to spend time together, meanwhile a couple of his friends were keeping him company before then.

They had planned on a movie marathon. And because it was Stiles day, he got to pick. He was a little miffed that this is why Scott is finally watching Star Wars, but beggars can't be choosers.

It was just a little awkward...

"So, how did your date go last night?" Allison asked.

Stiles sighed. "Good, it went good."

"Well, that's a good thing," Scott said, looking between them. "Right?"

"Am I gonna get to call you family?" Allison asked, in strained tone. She was trying to lighten the mood, Stiles knew this, but it just fell flat.

Stiles just sighed again. Thankfully for the rest of the movie they were both silent, that is until Malia came through the back door yelling.

"Peter's being a dick! He won't tell me how your date went." Malia came in ruining the limbo that they were in. Stiles only forgave her because she handed him a bag of reese's. "Now are you gonna join the family? Or was he a dick to you too, and needs a little hard love?" She was so serious that Stiles thought she was going to crack her knuckles. Instead, she cracked her neck.

"Why am I friends with them again?" Stiles asked Scott. Allison was freaking out for him, and Malia wanted to defend his honor. Jesus. "Why? Their friendship is probably what got me into this mess in the first place!" 

"He was a dick wasn't he?" Malia said before Scott even got a chance to reply. Stiles groaned, even if his heart warmed. It was going to be a long day no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Allison is the little sister of Chris and Kate, and Malia is the little sister of Talia and Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breather was just that.

"Am I supposed to do this?" Stiles asks. "Can I do this? How can I go through with this?"

"What do you mean?" His dad asks him. They had finished eating the pizza awhile ago, and were sitting at the table with tea in front of them both. Stiles had barely touched his.

"I mean… Is this the right thing to do? What if everything just blows up in my face? I could just deny all the alphas this year. You said I could."

"Stiles…" His dad trailed off.

"What dad? I hate two out of the four, and the other two are apart of the Hatfield and McCoys! Who’s to say they even really want to mate with me?"

"Now hold on."

"Dad, dad. Peter would definitely be that sneaky, while–as much as it pains me to say Chris would play along with his father…"

"Stiles, I can tell you you're over thinking (more so than you already have) because we always knew you’d gain some attention because of my position." His dad paused, "To be honest, I have to say I’m surprised you only got four potential alphas. But I can tell you that Chris is trying to distant himself from his father… And Kate. But the man loves Alison. He's never going to truly leave until she decides to cut off ties herself."

Stiles made a murmur of agreement.

"And while yes I believe that the Hale boy would do that… I also think you might like that part about him." Stiles said nothing, a slight blush forming on his face. So what, family was important. "I do believe you have more than enough Hales on your side to make him regret it, if he hurt you. So… If you're not giving them a chance solely because you think they might have an ulterior motive I gotta ask you to think about it kid."

"Dad," he whined.

"I just want you to have a chance. I met your mother this way. She, well she won me over", he paused, "it helped that she wasn’t a stuffy old person like who my father hoped I’d accept."

Stiles laughed. "I know…"

"I’m sorry I’m the sherrif?"

"It’s okay, you’re right. I can try and see how things work out, and I’m right and say no at end of I feel like something’s wrong." It’s just that he had hoped he would find… Something on his first try like his dad. "I kinda really like Chris and Peter dad," Stiles finally admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> ... it might or might not be close to 2am.


End file.
